A common use of flexible sheets is for curtains and more particularly, for example, shower curtains. Another common use is for tarpaulins and covers. The thickness of the sheet is relatively thin compared to its other two dimension, namely height and width. Punctures of the flexible sheet may occur during handling or storage, but most often damage occurs during end use as a product.
One method for holding curtains uses a number of holes or apertures near the top or support edge of the sheet. A shower curtain is one example of a curtain having holes at or near one edge. In a standard shower curtain holes are available for the placement of hooks for supporting the shower curtain from a curtain rod. One method for holding tarpaulins or covers uses a number of holes or apertures near the perimeter of the sheet. The holes or apertures in the tarpaulin or cover are available for insertion of fastening or tie down devices.
An example of an embodiment of the invention is used in connection with a flexible sheet used as a shower curtain. Shower curtains are often made of flexible plastic or similar waterproof material. After a period of use, the holes through which the hooks are inserted become stretched or torn. The shower curtain may remain functional with one or more damaged hook holes, but eventually too many holes will be damaged and the shower curtain will sag at inadequately supported points and no longer effectively contain the shower water. Also, a shower curtain with damaged holes is not aesthetically pleasing.
The user has two alternatives for dealing with a shower curtain with torn hook holes. First, the user may discard the shower curtain. Second, the user may continue to use the damaged shower curtain. There are drawbacks associated with both of these alternatives.
The first alternative is undesirable because the shower curtain may be generally functional and to simply discard it could be considered wasteful or inappropriate. Also, it may be difficult to replace a particular style or pattern which was specifically chosen to match other decor. If planned redecorating is imminent, replacement may be inconvenient, particularly if a replacement shower curtain will have to be replaced again as a part of the redecorating.
The second alternative, continuing to use a damaged shower curtain, is also undesirable. If the curtain has only one or a small number of damaged holes, it may remain functional. However, continued use of a damaged shower curtain may negatively affect the appearance of the room. And if the number of damaged holes is large, water may spray into the room defeating the purpose of the shower curtain.
Similar situations arise with other types of flexible sheets such as tarpaulins and covers which have eyes or similar apertures for support or fastening which become torn in the aperture arc. One method for holding tarpaulins or covers uses a number of holes or apertures near the perimeter of the sheet. The tarpaulin or cover may be secured over an item or collection of items to provide protection from weather or other environmental forces, or simply to obscure the item from view.
After a period of use, the holes through which the fastening devices are inserted become stretched or torn. The tarpaulin or cover may remain functional with one or more damaged holes, but eventually too many holes will be damaged and the tarpaulin or cover will no longer effectively cover the item.
The user has two alternatives for dealing with a tarpaulin or cover with torn tie down holes. First, the user may discard the tarpaulin or cover. Second, the user may continue to use the damaged tarpaulin or cover. There are drawbacks associated with both of these alternatives.
The first alternative is undesirable because the tarpaulin or cover may be generally functional and to simply discard it could be considered wasteful or inappropriate. Also, it may be difficult to replace a particular tarpaulin or cover immediately, such as in a remote location or late at night.
The second alternative, continuing to use a damaged tarpaulin or cover, is also undesirable. If the tarpaulin or cover has only one or a small number of damaged holes, it may remain functional. However, continued use of a damaged tarpaulin or cover may negatively affect the ability to cover the item, even to the point of defeating the purpose of using the tarpaulin or cover.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus and method which permits quick, efficient and convenient reinforcement and repair of shower curtains, tarpaulins or covers.